


Tricks and Treats (Romania x Reader Oneshot)

by TheAnimeNerd17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Reader-Insert, Romance, hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeNerd17/pseuds/TheAnimeNerd17
Summary: (Yn) - Your name(C/n) - Country name(h/c) - hair color(e/c) - eye color(c/l) - country’s languageetc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween special for all of you! I know it is a little early, but hey, only by two days. Enjoy! I appreciate all the kudos and comments that help improve my writing! Thanks!

You licked your lips as you teased your (h/c) hair, completing your look. Perfect! Clearly watching all of those Youtube tutorials of make-up for a mental hospital patient was well worth it. You looked exactly like you walked straight from an insane asylum. You smirked and adjusted your dirty hospital gown. Your doorbell rang, so you padded down to answer it, your feet bare to authenticate your costume.

 

“Happy Halloween, Eliza!” you greeted your Hungarian friend.

 

“(Y/n)! Your costume looks so realistic!” Elizaveta complimented. You thanked her and told her that her cat costume was lovely.

 

After chatting for a bit, the two of you walked out to Eliza’s car so she could drive you to the party at Gilbert's house… or more like Germany's house, since Gilbert refused to pay the bills… silly Prussian. Anyway, you and your fellow nation listened to the radio as you drove. In no time you reached the house. Cobwebs draped over the doorway, and blood splattered the walls. You and Hungary approached the house slowly, only to have the door flung open by an excited American before you could knock.

 

“Dudettes! So glad you made it to the party! I am the hero and will protect you fr-ahhhhhh!” Alfred jumped back from the door when he finally noticed your costume. Snickers from a certain Brit echoed from inside the house, drawing the Captain America-clad American back inside the house. Hungary snorted and stepped inside, pulling you with her. You followed and withheld a grin. Halloween decorations coated the inside of the house to turn it into a Halloween wonderland.

 

“See you later, (Y/n), Roderich wants to dance!” Hungary waved goodbye and flounced off to find the Austrian. You bit your lip and looked around for anyone to hang out with, but everyone had a partner. America was busy with England, Hungary had Austria, heck even Belarus had a date! Although judging by Lithuania’s face, the date was not his idea at all.

 

You searched to no avail, nearly everyone you tried to hang out with had a date. Third-wheeling it sucked, so you went for the kitchen. Food was always there for you, even when friends were not. You noticed a figure looming over the punch bowls.

 

“Ohh,” you thought. “A fellow loner.” You approached the man, taking a few cookies on the way, and leaned against the table beside him. He jerked his gaze to you, the raw loneliness present in his unguarded gaze.

 

“Oh, hello (C/n). Enjoying the party?” The country of Romania muttered, the usual cheer in his voice strained.

 

“Hello Romania. I… I guess I am. The music is nice, but everyone seems to be distracted by their date as of now. I just want to skip to the hayrides and haunted walks and such,” you confessed, giving the other nation a slight smile. “And you can call me (Y/n). No need to be formal.”

 

“Alright, (Y/n),” Romania tested your name out on his tongue. You grinned and nodded, and he couldn’t help but return the gesture.

 

“By the way, nice Dracula costume, you cheesy vampire,” you winked.

 

Romania snickered and posed. “You like? I thought it would be all the rage, as the American would say.”

 

You snorted. “At least you’re not completely mental…” you smirked as you waited for your pun to hit him. It took a second, but he bursted into laughter. His boisterous laugh made you grin even wider.

 

“(Y/n), you're so funny!” He patted your shoulder. “Would you like to dance with me?” he asked softly. A slow Halloween song had come on.

 

“Sure, Vlad! Uh… may I call you Vlad?” you took his outstretched hand nervously.

 

His smile only stretched farther. “You may call me whatever you please, pretty dragă,” he whispered. “That melodic voice of yours softens the harshest of insults.”

 

Your cheeks flooded with color under your heavy make-up. “Why thank you,” you breathed, not used to being complimented so openly. Romania set his fruit punch down and tugged you to the living room, which had been transformed into a ballroom. Romania spun you towards him, his hands resting lightly on your hips. You placed your hands on his shoulders and swayed, praying you didn't make a fool of yourself. You weren't exactly an experienced dancer like other nations… *cough cough Spain*. Your eyes refused to meet your partner’s, instead they chose to dart around the room or rest of features of Romania’s costume. The red brooch resting on his starched cravat glittered brilliantly in the dim lighting. The ruffles of his dress shirt were soft under your fingers. You could feel his eyes roaming your face, and you wanted to hide. A warm appendage slipped under your chin and tilted your head up, making you meet the ruby eyes that matched the brooch.

 

“You seem distracted, dragă. Something is the matter, da?” Romania asked softly, his face showing nothing but concern.

 

You swallowed and pursed your lips. “Nothing really, just lost in my thoughts is all.” You didn't sounds as cheery as you had wanted to, and Romania sensed it.

 

“Is it me?” he said.

 

“N-No! Well… not really… uh…”

 

Romania’s face fell, and he started to release you. Before he could do so, you laced your fingers tight around his neck. “Vlad, it's not that, I'm just not used to dancing and having to look someone in the eyes. It's… intimidating.”

 

“No need to be scared of me, dragă. I promise, this Dracula doesn't bite.” His normal upbeat voice returned.

 

“Well it's hard to tell when those fangs show each time you smile,” you teased. “And I'm not just talking about Halloween.”

 

Romania pouted and replaced his hands upon your waist. “You're so cruel, dragă. I cannot help my canines being sharp.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know the story. At a young age, you and Hungary got into a huge fight in which she broke your one tooth. Then you sharpened them both to even yourself out. But I think that's a cover up for your true self, a blood-sucking vampire,” you rolled your eyes and continued swaying to the music. Romania chuckled, pulling you closer as you danced and twirled on the dance floor. This time, you studied his face, eyes and all. He was really quite handsome with his strawberry-blonde hair and crimson eyes, a straight nose and no skin blemishes. A stray hair called to you, having sprung out of the grease Romania had used to slick back his hair. You reached up and brushed it back into place, causing the Romanian to blush.

 

“Thank you, (Y/n),” he murmured in your native tongue.

 

Your eyes widened. “You know (c/l)?”

 

Romania’s blush deepened. “Well, no. Just how to say ‘thank you’ and ‘hello’. That's all I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty look. You couldn't help but laugh and smile, gasping when the song changed to something more your style, upbeat and dance-worthy.

 

“Vlad! Come on, let's dance!” you leapt out of his arms to start dancing feverishly. Romania's eyebrows rose, but he joined you nonetheless. What was the point of a party if you weren't going to dance like a dork? Both of you let the music guide your moves, occasionally including the other in the mix. You laughed loudly at Vlad, and he at you. That was until a dirty song came on and everyone else started grinding like hormonal high schoolers. You both paused and looked at each other.

 

“Well… uh…” At a loss for words, your eyes dropped to the floor. Romania gently cupped your cheek and smiled in understanding.

 

“We don't have to dance like that,” he said.

 

“W-Well… I don't mind if you dance with me like that. Just don't actually grind on me.” You defined your limits and bit your lip. Romania wore a cute smile as he moved to dance behind you, keeping a decent amount of space between your bodies. Once you realized you were perfectly comfortable, you danced as well.

 

The rest of the night went on without hitch, you and Romania getting along. You couldn't help but find him completely endearing. You teased each other back and forth like a couple for goodness sake!

 

“I am so hard to scare because of Transylvania. I bet you scare easily,” Romania poked your side.

 

You giggled and crossed your arms. “Hardly! Nothing could scare me! I love Halloween too much.”

 

“I think a bet is in order~” he purred, tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

 

“I'm down for that,” you nodded.

 

“First one to scare on the hayride or haunted walk loses. Winner gets his or her pick of prize,” Romania proposed.

 

“Sounds good to me!” You both shook on it and filed out of the ballroom when Germany, dressed as a ‘50s American greaser, announced that the hayride and haunted walk were ready. You dragged Romania onto the ride and sat right on the edge, bouncing with excitement.

 

Romania laughed softly and relaxed as the ride took off. Clowns and ghouls popped up to scare you two, but neither of you flinched. You were determined to win the bet, as was he. An actor dressed as a chainsaw killer, you were pretty sure it was Bulgaria based on Romania’s amused smile, paced around you and grabbed your arm with a shrill shriek. You raised a brow.

 

“That was cute,” you smirked. The chainsaw killer, aka a now very depressed Bulgaria, leapt off the hayride and ran off. You turned your attention to Romania, ignoring the screams of the other nations. “Are you cheating now, getting your friends to help you win the bet?”

 

“No. Bulgaria just figured he could do me a favor by scaring you to make you cling to me,” he answered with a blush. You laughed softly and sighed when the ride ended. Romania stood and offered you his hand to help you off. You gladly accepted his help and hopped down, thankful the grass was soft under your bare feet.

 

“Haunted walk time, (Y/n),” Romania chirped while leading you to the path in the woods. You took a silent breath. Forests at night time were the one thing that always made you a little scared. The fear of the unknown, what your imagination conjured up, was the scariest thing. As if to prove your point, a twig snapped out to your right. Your fingers laced tighter with Romania’s, your face depicting no emotion. Romania’s face broke into a smile, loving the way your hand fit perfectly in his.

 

“(C/n)~ Romania~ Become one with me, da?” An eerie voice echoed around you. You paled and leaned farther into Romania’s side.

 

Romania narrowed his eyes at the Russian threat appearing in the moonlight. “Nyet, Ivan, leave us be now, da?”

 

Apparently Romania knew some Russian too. Lucky for you he did, because Russia backed off to scare others. A sigh of relief escaped your lips.

 

“Thanks, Vlad. You saved our skins there,” you smiled and pulsed his hand. He stayed silent and continued to walk with you for a while, stopping all of a sudden. Your eyebrows furrowed, but before you could turn to him, something sharp pricked your neck.

 

“VLAD!” you cried out, jumping in shock. The Romanian pulled back from your neck with a snicker, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

“You lose, (Y/n),” he whispered in your ear.

 

You gasped, your lower lip protruding. “Liar! I knew you were a blood-sucking vampire!”

 

Romania chuckled and pulled you even closer. “So do I get to choose my prize?”

 

You sighed. “Of course, you won after all. What do you want?”

 

“You,” he said before kissing your flushed cheek.

 

“W-Well if that's what you want,” you smiled and hugged him close. Romania hugged back, glad he had come to this party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
